Nueva generacion
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: REMAKE DEL ANTERIOR FIC CON ALGUNAS COSAS CAMBIADAS Y OTRAS MEJORADAS. ¿Que pasaría si los miembros de fairy tail conocieran a sus "yos"del futuro? ¿Y que pasaría si tambien conocieran a sus futuros hijos? Multiparejas e inspirado en el opening 6 de fairy tail " Fiesta".
1. Ficha técnica: El nuevo fairy tail

Hola a todos gente! Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con una nueva historia de fairy tail... Aunque esta vez será sólo fic sin cancion (estoy dudando si ponerla o no ya lo veré más adelante).

Ahora quiero preguntaros una cosa ya que veo que no es un tema del que se escriba mucho...(o que yo no haya leído mucho de ello que seguramente será lo que pasará de verdad...)

A lo que iba: cómo os imagináis a los hijos de los miembros de fairy tail (exceptuando a asuka que ya la conocemos) y mejor aun...como os imagináis que reaccionarian los miembros de fairy tail si conocieran a sus hijos en el futuro?...

Bien pues de eso tratará este fic mi "genial" mente ha "dado a luz"(si puedo llamarlo así) a los futuros miembros de fairy tail y quería que judgarais a ver qué os parece.

A continuación os iré mostrando sus nombres edades poderes y de quien son padres (aunque por el apellido y los poderes ya se intuira)

_**"Ficha técnica"**_

_**Layla e Igneel dragneel:**_ **(**lo se que original jajaja pero e visto que en varios fics utilizan este nombre y además me parece muy bonito recordar a Igneel haciendo que natsu le ponga el nombre a uno de sus hijos)

**Ambos tienen 10 años y son gemelos **(pondré primero los padres y luego los poderes que tienen)

**Son hijos de natsu y lucy. **

**Sus poderes son:magia de dragon slayer de fuego y magia celestial.**

_**Kairo y Haru fullbuster: **_**ambos tienen 10 años también y también son gemelos. **

**Sus padres son** **gray y juvia. **

**Tienen magia de creación de hielo y magia de agua **

_**Rika fernándes: **_**tiene 11 años. **

**Sus padres son jerarl y erza. **

**Sus poderes son magia de rearme y magia del universo **(siempre e llamado así a la magia de jerarl si tiene otro nombre me encantaría que me lo dijerais o que lo leyeras cómo se dice de verdad)

YA SE que es obvio que tengan el mismo poder que sus padres pero quiero dejarlo todo claro para que nadie se pierda luego.

**Kento e Iuna redfox: ****tienen kento 10 años e iuna 8. **

**Sus padres son gajeel y levy. **

**Tienen poderes de dragon slayer metálico y de escritura mágica.**

**Sora combolt: ****tiene 6 años y es la menor de todos. **

**Sus padres son romeo y wendy. **

**Sus poderes son magia de dragon slayer del cielo y magia de fuego del fénix (**_**Para más información sobre esta magia os recomiendo leeros mi cuatrilogia la cual empieza por "tu sonrisa por siempre")**_

_**Mikaru dreyar: **_**tiene 11 años y es la mayor de todos. **

**Sus padres son laxus y mirajane. **

**Sus poderes son magia de transformación demoníaca (take over) y magia de dragon slayer del rayo. **

_**Syaru strauss: **_**tiene 10 años. **

**Sus padres son elfman y evergreen. **

**Sus magias son las de take over bestia y la magia de evergreen con un pequeño cambio...en vez de petrificar a quien mira solo lo paraliza**

_**Yamida cheney: **_**tiene 10 años. **

**Sus padres son rogue y yukino (Si YA SE que no son de fairy tail pero igualmente me gustaría incluir al cuarteto de saberthooth) **

**Sus poderes son magia de dragon slayer de las sombras y magia celestial. **

_**Rayko Eucliffe: **_**Tiene 10 años.**

**Sus padres son sting y lissana (aclaró que no me gusta esta pareja pero no quiero dejar sola a lissana ya que es de mis favoritas y dado que sting tampoco tenía pareja por que no?)**

**Sus poderes son magia de dragon slayer de la luz y take over animal (transformación)**

**Kira ¿?: ****Es hija de erick (cobra) y kinana. Tiene el poder de dragon slayer del veneno pero multiplicado además que se puede transformar en serpiente como su madre. Al no saber el apellido de ninguno no se lo puedo poner…. **

ESTO SERÁ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DECIDME QUE OS HA PARECIDO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO

NA: CONTAD COMO UNOS 20 AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL FAIRY TAIL DEL PRESENTE Y EL DEL FUTURO.

REVIEW? :-)


	2. Sorpresas y Revelaciones

Aquí traigo la segunda parte del agradecer a los que han seguido mi historia (tanto la antigua como esta "nueva" muchas gracias y espero estar a la altura que esperáis (de nuevo).Este capítulo será el "remake" de cómo los miembros de fairy tail conocen a sus "versiones del futuro" y el siguiente estará más centrado en los hijos. (Para los que vieron este en su "versión antigua" notaran la diferencia.

**Negrita**:**hablan fairy tail del futuro. **

_Cursiva:hablan los hijos_

Normal:habla fairy tail del presente

Subrayado:Narración/aclaraciones mías

_**NA: DADO QUE LA OTRA VEZ ERA BASTANTE LIOSO ENTERARSE DE QUIEN HABLABA (Y LO DIGO POR QUE ME PASABA INCLUSO A MI) E INTENTADO FACILITAR UN POCO LA LECTURA. SIN EMBARGO NO HE PODIDO HACER MUCHO YA QUE AL HABER TANTOS PERSONAJES NECESITO DIFERENTES ESTILOS DE LETRA PARA DIFERENCIARLES.**_

_**SORPRESAS Y REVELACIONES**_

No podía creérselo. Ya era raro volver a encontrarse con su "yo" del futuro Pero esto era demasiado!

Y seguramente lucy no era la única que pensaba esto...todos a su lado estaban con su misma cara mirando como bobos a la mujer que les había saludado con tanta naturalidad... Y en cierto modo era así ya que la persona que les había hablado era la lucy del futuro que habían conocido durante la lucha contra los dragones después de los grandes juegos mágicos.

"- **qué ocurre?"- dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos**

-" E...eres tu de verdad?-" preguntó lucy todavía con los ojos como platos

**"- Pues claro quién si no?"- dijo con una gran sonrisa. "- Me alegra ver que seguís igual que siempre…-" **

-" Pero...pero creíamos que habías vuelto a tu tiempo... -"

**"- Y así era... os vuelvo a dar las gracias por haberme ayudado en aquella ocasión."- dijo inclinándose levemente... "- pero tuvimos un pequeño problema y hemos tenido que volver... Concretamente 12 pequeños problemas"- dijo mirando a varios chicos y chicas que se encontraban ahora con otros hombres y mujeres... Ellos mismos en el futuro según les había dicho ella.**

"- Espera...entonces quieres decir que ellos... "- No terminó la frase

**"- Sí... "dijo sin dejar de sonreír... "- Son vuestros hijos en el futuro la "nueva generación de magos de Fairy Tail" **

"- Pero cómo es posible?"- dijo levy tan confundida como lucy -" nos dijiste que en tu futuro todos estábamos muertos a causa de los dragones"

**"- Y así era….pero vosotros cambiasteis ese futuro... Cuando derrotasteis al rogue del futuro y evitasteis que los dragones conquistaran todo el futuro del que venía este cambio... Cuando desperté estaba en una llanura con el cielo despejado y volvía a tener la marca del gremio... Entonces los vi a todos a lo lejos... como si nada hubiera pasado y solo hubiera sido una pesadilla..."**

lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas recordando ese momento...

_**"- **_**Lo que estáis viendo es el futuro que vosotros lograsteis ayudandome…-"**

"- Así que logramos cambiar el futuro y esto es lo que logramos... La verdad me esperaba algo así...pero no esperaba ver a nuestros futuros hijos...-" dijeron ambas aún sorprendidas pero ya sin estar tan pérdidas

"- Entonces creo que ahora se entienden algunas cosas no levy-chan?-"

"- Eso explicaría por qué tenían la marca del gremio y no los conocíamos-" decía makarov asintiendo. "- me alegro de haber conocido a la siguiente generación de magos que habrá en en el gremio -"

"- Espera -" dijo gray cruzándose de brazos… "- eso no explica que tengan nuestros mismos poderes -" dijo recordando a todos ese momento en que vieron a los chicos usando sus propios poderes para escapar del gremio cuando los descubrieron.

"- Si puede que alguno de nosotros seamos sus padres pero eso no explica cómo tienen justamente nuestros mismos poderes -" dijo lucy tratando de unir todas las piezas para poder entender al completo la situación.

**"- En serio me vas a hacer explicar "eso"? -"Quieres que te de una clase de cómo se hacen los hijos? -" dijo lucy sonriendo maliciosamente. -"Te daré una pista habéis visto que todos tienen dos poderes distintos no? pues solo tenéis que unir esos dos poderes y tendréis a los padres -"**

-"Aaaaa….. NANII! -"gritaron todos a la .

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un desfile de caras por llamarlo así..

Todas las chicas se pusieron tan rojas que podrían competir perfectamente con los tomates. Y la mayoría de los chicos tampoco se libraron. Otros la cara de asombro lo decía todo... Como en el caso de Jet y droy cuyas

caras eran una mezcla de asombro y fracaso al ver las escasas oportunidades que aún tenían de estar con levy esfumarse allí mismo...

La cara de la pobre wendy parecía una cereza de lo roja que estaba parecía una olla a presió ás ella había estado " ayudando " a sora a comer y a otras cosas ya que debido su edad no podía sola y muchos/as en el gremio le decían que parecían madre e hija a lo que sora se reía …..pero parecía que la broma al final había sido verdad…...

"- Bueno macao... que se siente al ser abuelo tan pronto jajajaja"- decía wakaba no pudiendo contener apenas la risa

"-Cierra el pico -" le gritaba macao mientras se enzarzaban en una pelea

_"- wakaba-san y macao-ojisan siguen peleándose aquí también"- decía sora mientras señalaba la escena a sus padres_

**"- Hay cosas que nunca cambian por mucho tiempo que pase..."- la decía el romeo del futuro suspirando...**

_"Así que así era el bisabuelo-" dijo mikaru con la boca medio abierta -"Que bien me alegró de haberlo conocido en persona -"_

"- En persona -"? decía este sin entender

_-" Hai…. Mi padre me dijo que cuando nací hace un par de años que él se había ido a reunir con la primera….aunque al principio no lo entendía…..-" decía_

"- Are are parece que alguien se ha puesto las pilas a tener dragoncitos eh levy-chan?-"decía lucy mirándola con la cara que happy siempre decía "doikiterru"

"Lu-chan por favor…. -" decía la pobre casi sin poder hablar de la vergüenza... -" Demo….. no soy la unica creo no? -" dijo riéndose por lo bajo aún estando roja y señalando a un par de cabelleras rosa y rubia -" Que pasa no tenías suficiente con natsu y happy que querías a alguien más para controlar -" decía devolviéndole la mirada…..-"

-" Vale ya…-" dijo esta empezando a sudar de la vergüenza

"- Tienes que estar bromeando -"decía gajeel con los ojos a punto de salirsele...

"- Pero tiene todo el sentido"- afirmaba lily con la cabeza "Son vuestras perfectas copias

-" Aye!-" dijo happy

_"- Moeeee... al final no ha servido de nada que no dijéramos que somos de otro tiempo"- se quejaba iuna _

_"- No te preocupes canija"- le decía kento con la mano en su cabeza"- al menos no ha pasado nada malo... -" _

_"- TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES CANIJA!"- le gritaba iuna mientras convertía su pierna en hierro y le pegaba una patada a su hermano... _

_"- Ay ay ay... Pero a que ha venido eso animal?"- no e dicho nada que no sea verdad…-" decía este saltando y frotándose la pierna _

... "Creo que e visto esa escena antes..."decía lucy aguantando la risa

Mientras tanto el cuarteto de sabertooth era una mezcla de caras:

Las caras de sting y rogue eran una perfecta imitación de " el grito" de munch….

Yukino hacía tiempo que deseaba que le tragara la tierra….

Sin embargo lector parecía encantado con las "nuevas miembras"

"- Sugoi! "- Una dragon slayer con magia celestial y otra con transformaciones de take over! -" Decía con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes-" el futuro de sabertooth parece muy bueno -"

"- Frosh piensa lo mismo -" decía el exceed-rana

"- Ahora entiendo por qué no recordaba a yamida-chan ni a rayko chan…..-" decía rufus cogiendose el sombrero con una mano..."- Por qué aunque sean miembros de nuestro gremio no es de esta época por lo que no la podíamos conocer… -" Pero ya me parecia que tanto viaje a fairy tail tenía su misterio….. -" Se podría considerar esto un "viaje por placer no -"

Detrás de todo esto había una albina que estaba igual que yukino deseando que esto acabara cuanto antes …

_**Sin embargo en toda historia tiene que haber "alguien" que no se entere de la situación... Y en este caso ese "alguien" era nuestro querido dragon slayer de fuego... **_

_**Natsu estaba tan asombrado con su "yo" futuro que era bastante improbable que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado...**_

-"jeje ahora estoy que ardo! -" decía con los puños ya en llamas -" Quiero ver como soy de fuerte en el futuro

-"Natsu no te has dado cuenta de quién es tu pareja

"¿? ….. -" Pareja? A que te refieres happy?-" dijo este con cara de no entender nada

Todos se caen al estilo anime

"- Natsu no te has dado cuenta de que Layla e Igneel son los hijos que tienes en el futuro con lucy?... decía este

"- Aaa si...y qué ocurre con eso -"? dijo con la mayor tranquilidad

"- ¡!...No te sorprendes?"- dijo lucy sin dejar de creérselo...

"- Debería? -" dijo natsu

Tanto lucy como happy se quedaron alucinados de esa respuesta... No esperaban ninguna respuesta de ese tipo...y menos de natsu.

_**Para seguir había otra persona de la que no hemos hablado que no había dado "signos de vida" desde que la "noticia" se había dicho Y nos referimos a lluvia... La maga de agua no había hecho ni dicho nada desde que se había dicho eso... Estaba ahí de pie con la cabeza agachada sin moverse... **_

_**Pero entonces vino el aviso... **_

**"- Yo que vosotros tendría cuidado- " dijo el gray del futuro creando un escudo de hielo**

Fue en ese momento cuando la maga de agua "despertó"

"- SIII! EN EL FUTURO ME CASARE CON GRAY-SAMA!-" dijo con los ojos como corazones y formando una riada que llevo a todos por delante...

"- LLUVIA PARA!- " gritaban todos intentando no ahogarse...

Cuando consiguieron calmar a la maga de agua esta se agarró al brazo de "su amado" y no se soltó de allí por mucho que todos (incluido el propio gray) lo intentaron.

_**Y para terminar otros dos magos estaban en silencio también demasiado cohibidos y avergonzados para hablar del tema...**_

"- Así que esta es nuestra... o sea que tendremos...vamos que al final..." - Decía erza tartamudeando y tan roja que la cara se le camuflaba con el pelo.

_Rika se reía divertida "- jajaja mama aquí sigues poniéndote nerviosa cuando hablan de papá"- decía riendo _

**"- Tu madre puede ser muy fuerte pero hay cosas que la superan"- ) decía el jerarl del futuro acariciando la cabeza a su hija. **

"- Una última cosa"- dijo lucy "- antes nos habías dicho que habíais vuelto a nuestra era por 12 pequeños problemas... Te refieres a ellos?-" Dijo señalando a todos...

_"- eh! si hay alguien que tiene la culpa en estas cosas son… dónde están layla e igneel -" decían kairo y haru protestando y mirando para todos sitios._

_**Al tiempo que lo decían dos figuras intentaban salir de allí disimuladamente... Pero alguien les atrapó. **_

**"- Ibais a algún sitio?-" decía lucy mientras cogía a los dos de la bufanda..."- layla, igneel... no tenéis nada que contarme?-" **

Decía con esa cara con la que toda madre con sólo mirarte ya te dice "te he cojido y de aquí no te escapas".

**"- Que os tengo dicho que no hagáis?- "**

_"- Que no debemos jugar con la comida -" dijo layla poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato_

_"- Que no debemos usar a happy de antorcha?-" dijo igneel igual que su hermana con cara de inocencia_

_**(**_Cabe destacar la cara que se quedó a happy al oír esto...)

**"- Os e dicho mil veces que no toquéis los aparatos mágicos dimensionales sin permiso...os dais cuenta del desastre que podíais haber organizado?-"**

**"- Ya que no hacéis caso por las buenas voy a tener que castigaros... Os quedaréis una semana sin postre…-" **

_"- NOOOO!"- dijeron los dos a la vez "- por favor mama lo que quieras menos eso…-"_

"- Que cruel..."- decían natsu y happy con cara de terror

_"Papa di algo -" decían los dos al natsu del futuro con cara de perrito _

"**-...-" **Natsu iba a decir algo pero al ver la cara de lucy de callo …..No quería que se volviera a enfadar como cuando estuvo embarazada de ellos….aquello si que era una pesadilla…..

Me despido no sin antes volver a agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia no me lo esperaba :-D muchas gracias y espero os guste

Nos vemos en el .

Me regalan un review para hacerme feliz? :-)


	3. El poder del nuevo gremio

_Este será el último capítulo el cual tendrá también un songfic que será el opening 6:Fiesta._

_**Negrita:habla fairy tail del futuro **_

_**Cursiva:hablan los hijos **_

_**Normal:habla fairy tail del presente **_

Subrayado: Narración

_**ATARASHI GUILD **_

_Después de pasar el día el gremio de fairy tail se había acostumbrado un poco a la "noticia" que habían recibido... Aunque aún resultaba raro ver a los dos gremios juntos ya que constantemente se veían cosas que les recordaban a ellos: Layla e Igneel peleando con Kairo y Haru por cualquier cosa mientras rayko quería unirse mientras yamida le trataba de detener diciendo que saldría peor, Iuna leyendo mientras kento buscaba algo de comer por ahí y curioseaba,sora que iba de un lado para otro como si todo fuera nuevo para ella (en cierto modo lo era) y se caía cada dos por tres por no mirar por donde iba,Mikaru ofreciéndose a ayudar y arrastrando a syaru para que también lo hiciera… _

_En ese momento empezó a oler fatal en el gremio... Era como si algo llevase semanas podrido y se descubriera ahora…._

–_"Jope ya os vale no podíais haber avisado antes? –"dijeron kairo y haru tapándose la nariz y alejándose de igneel y layla _

–_"Eh!–"dijeron estos –"no hemos sido nosotros –"decían estos_

_-"Claro igual que no fuisteis vosotros los que rompieron el cristal de control temporal de levy san….. _

_-"Cierra el pico -" dijo igneel _

_-" Oblígame -" dijo kairo _

_-"Con mucho gusto -"dijo este lanzándose a por él mientras layla y haru también se unían….. _

–_"BASTA! –"gritó rika usando la magia universal y lanzando a cada uno a un extremo del gremio –"queréis dejar de hacer el imbécil ya cabezas huecas! –" _

Justo en ese momento un temblor sacudió el gremio para cuando todos salieran a ver la causa encontrarse con una bestia gigante rugiendo cerca de la entrada. Pero no era solo uno... Había dos en la entrada uno de pelaje rojo intenso y otro amarillo con unos cuantos más en miniatura a sus pies y por el cielo volaba un tercero de pelaje azul el cual chilaba de una manera q te ponía los pelos de punta...aunque no del miedo precisamente...

–"Maldición!–" dijo natsu –"otra vez estos tipos...

–_"Groogs!–"dijo kento –"así que por eso olía tan mal –"_

–"Groogs?–" dijeron todos los de fairy tail del presente

–"Nunca había oído de ellos –"dijo levy extrañada

–_"Por qué son de nuestra época –"dijo iuna –"Son seres antimateriales que no responden a ninguna combinación orgánica o inorgánica y que a pesar de su enorme volumen parecen tener alguna forma de desplazarse a una velocidad considerable –"_

Mientras iuna hablaba todos (menos kento y las dos levys)la miraban con una cara de estar escuchando a un alien

–_"Vale... Iuna... y si ahora nos traduces todo eso que has dicho? –"dijo layla_

–"yo creo que ha estado muy clara no?–"dijo levy

–"Que bien dicen que todos los hijos se parecen a sus padres... –"decía lucy riéndose con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

–"habrá sido claro para ti que habláis el mismo idioma pero los demás estamos igual que al principio –"dijo gajeel rascándose la cabeza

–_"para que incluso cabezas de chorlito como vosotros podáis entenderlo son seres que no sabemos de dónde vienen pero que a veces aparecen en un sitio determinado y atacan todo lo que ven a su paso –"dijo kento subiéndose las gafas _

–"Si es así tenemos que detenerlos antes de que arrasen magnolia –"dijo erza sacando las armas

–"pero nuestra magia no sirve contra ellos recordáis? –"dijo lucy recordando que la otra vez que les atacaron sus magias eran anuladas

–_"por qué vosotros no tenéis esto –"dijo iuna mostrando un pequeño diamante insertado en una especie de brazalete –"este mineral tiene la propiedad de contrarrestar los efectos de... _

–_"iuna deja que lo explique yo –"dijo kento viendo que todo el mundo volvía a poner la misma cara de no entender nada –"si continúas explicando solo mama y yo lo entenderemos –"_

_Los groogs sólo tienen una magia:anular la magia que se usa contra ellos pero estos diamantes lo que hacen es anular esa habilidad por lo que se quedan como simples bestias... –"_

–_"y gracias a eso podemos patearles el culo todas las veces que queramos... como ahora... –" dijeron igneel y layla con los ojos brillantes _

–_"y lo que significa que es hora del entrenamiento... –"dijeron kairo y haru también igual que ellos _

–"e...esperad... Vais a dejar que se enfrenten a esos bichos ellos solos?–" dijo lucy

–**"tranquila si ocurre algo inesperado intervendremos... Además estoy segura que queréis ver cómo se desenvuelven en batalla... **

–_"ioss... Ikuzo minna! –"dijeron igneel y layla alzando el puño _

–_"OH!–"dijeron todos haciendo lo mismo _

–_"... aaaaa.–"dijeron resbalando en el hielo del suelo mientras kairo y haru se adelantaban... –"adiós lentos –" decía kento mientras salía corriendo –"tortugas –"decía haru mientras le seguía _

–_"Eh!eso no vale –"gritaban igneel y layla en el suelo _

_(PRIMERO VA LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN Y LUEGO LA HISTORIA) _

_Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawaou _

_Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite _

_Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan _

_Dare ni demo tanoshimeru _

_**Kairo y haru iban corriendo hacia la primera bestia pero esta se adelantó y les dio con el brazo de lleno **_

–"lo ves?–"dijo lucy tapándose los ojos –"os dije que no iban a poder –"

–**" Mira bien –"le dijo lluvia –"Creo que estas olvidando con quien estas hablando –"**

_Ki no no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna _

_Awadatsu tansan nomihosite _

_Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara _

_Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku _

_Saa minna de odoridasou _

–_"Eh bestia asquerosa si quieres vencernos vas a tener que hacerlo mejor –"dijeron ambos en el mismo lugar en el que les habían dado el golpe... Aunque estaban por la mitad y se unían de nuevo con agua _

–"¿magia de agua?–"...–"claro había olvidado que la podían usar –"

–_"ahora nos toca atacar a nosotros...–"Ice maker... doble espada elemental! –"dijeron al unísono mientras creaban dos espadas una de hielo y otra de agua _

_Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass _

_Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara _

_Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi _

_Kimochi hitotsumi shite _

–_"Sora-chan, agárrate -" dijo kira sacando unas alas de dragón y lanzándose también _

–_"Hai –"dijo la pequeña dragon slayer dándole la mano _

–_"ESTAS ACABADO!–" dijeron todos atacando a la vez _

_Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu _

_Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo _

_Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite _

_Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru_

–_"Tenryu to Houho no Houko! –" gritó sora mientras lanzaba un rugido parecido al de wendy con llamaradas de diferentes colores _

–_Dokuriou no Houko -" grito kira lanzado un rugido del que salió una niebla morada que hizo que el groog no pudiera moverse_

–_"GROAR!–"gruñó el monstruo al caer tras el impacto de todos los ataques... _

_Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri _

_Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba _

_Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo _

_Ima ni demo tobe sou ja _

–_"Ya está... quién es el próximo?–"dijeron ignorando lo que se les venía encima... –"Aaah! gritaron viendo que el otro groog si que les iba a aplastar... sin embargo un rayo oscuro les salvó... _

–_"Uff... arigatou miku-chan... –"_

–_"Ahora nos encargamos nosotros... Rika syaru encargaos de los pequeños yo voy a por el grande! –"_

–_"Hai –"dijeron ambos_

_"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"_

_Sou itteta tozan ka_

_Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de _

_Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda _

_Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete _

_Egao sakase odori akasou _

–_"Kansou! –"gritó rika mientras se equipaba con una armadura color azul oscuro que se componía de una parte de arriba que le llegaba hasta la tripa dejando esta al descubierto y unas bandas a modo de capa que le caían de los guantes. La parte de abajo era una falda larga pero que permitía el movimiento rápido... Empuñaba una espada que partió en dos para ir una con cada mano. _

–" _Que empiece la fiesta! –"dijo syaru quitándose las gafas justo en el momento en que los mini-groogs saltaban sobre ellos dejándolos suspendidos en el aire... –"Beast Soul! –"gritó transformándose en un tigre y lanzándose a por ellos _

_Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass _

_Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara _

_Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi _

_Kimochi hitotsumi shite _

_Los enemigos salían disparados por todos lados mientras rika y syaru seguían avanzando _

_Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu _

_Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo _

_Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite _

_Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru_

_Plantandose frente al monstruo mikaru empezó a cargar energía hasta que lo disparó todo como un rugido de dragón... _

–_"Rugido demoníaco del dragón de rayo! –"gritó lanzando una especie de láser de rayos negros y amarillos que tumbó al groog a la primera aunque este se volvió a levantar… _

_-"Necesitas ayuda?-" dijo rika apareciendo a su lado y atacando también:_

_Chou Meteora! –"dijo disparando una pequeña bola de energía que impactó borrando lo que quedaba del groog._

–_"Bien ya solo queda la xira... –"dijo kento mirando al alado que seguía dando vueltas por el gremio mientras seguía chillando –"tks... Así no vamos a poder derrotarlo–"decía observando que no se estaba quieto _

_-Nosotros nos encargamos -" dijeron layla e igneel mientras se propulsaban hacia el monstruo con el fuego que expulsaban de sus manos _

_-"Yami chan sube -"dijo rayko cogiéndola al vuelo y elevandola con ella _

_Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass _

_Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara _

_Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi _

_Kimochi hitotsumi shite _

–_"Aaaa!... –" Dijo yamida lanzándose a por él –"garras del dragón oscuro! Dijo mientras los puños se le volvían oscuros con unos cuantos destellos blancos –"Ichi Ni Ichi Ni...–"decía golpeándolo una y otra vez, no había duda de que esa forma de pelear la había aprendido de yukino _

–_"Garras del tigre sagrado! -" dijo rayko con las garras de tigre de su animal soul combinadas con las del dragon slayer. _

–_"kento-kun iuna chan vuestro –"gritó yamida _

_Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu _

_Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo _

_Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite _

_Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru _

–_"Solid script... Thunder! –"gritaron los dos a la vez creando unos rayos que dieron en las alas a la xira y haciendo que ésta perdiera el control _

–_"El golpe final! –"gritaron todos –"Multi Rugido de dragón! –"_

–_"Doble fuego... –" dijeron igneel y layla _

–_"Metálico...–" dijeron kento y iuna _

–_"LuminOscuro! –"dijeron yamida y rayko _

_El rugido combinado impactó de lleno en la xira que dio un último grito antes de caer al suelo... _

–_"Ya está –"dijo yamida –"solo falta una cosa, layla chan ayúdame -"dijo sacando una llave parecida a las usadas en el incidente del eclipse de los espíritus estelares..Al tocar a los tres monstruos estos se transformaron en plues _

–"Y esto?–" Preguntaron lucy y levy viéndolos sin creérselo todavía

–**"Es otro de los misterios que queremos descubrir... –"dijo levy **

**Por alguna razón algunos plues cojen un virus extraño que los convierte en los monstruos que habéis visto...**

–**"De todas formas qué os han parecido la nueva generación de magos de fairy tail? –"dijeron lluvia y lissana uniéndose a la conversación **

–"No se por que me esperaba algo así –"dijo lissana –"sobre todo por eso –"dijo mientras se veía una escena demasiado común aunque parecía que esta vez se había multiplicado...

–"Eh cerebros de hielo cómo os habéis atrevido a atacarnos y quitarnos el primer golpe?–"dijeron igneel y layla volviendo a pelear... Pero no solo ellos... Los natsu y grey del presente y el futuro también se habían animado... Sting estaba escapando de mirajane ya que esta quería "felicitarle" por ser cuñado suyo mientras usaba el satan soul sitri… Básicamente cada uno estaba a su rollo:Uno hablando otros pegándose... Y las chica suspirando por semejante espectáculo...

–"Ahhh... Hombres...–" decían todas

–**"Que nos vas a contar que no sepamos –"dijeron las del futuro... **

Sin embargo un rato después todas se echaron a reír... Por qué ese comportamiento tan peculiar era normal en fairy tail... Era como su firma... Su esencia...Y por muchos años que pasarán siempre sería así...

–**"Nos unimos a la fiesta –"?dijeron las chicas **

–"Por qué no?–"No vamos a dejar que los chicos nos ignoren –"dijeron todas corriendo a unirse a sus compañeros.

**Pues he aquí la última parte **

**Hasta que nos volvamos a leer Sayonara! :-D **

_**Review? **_


End file.
